megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumigaseki
Kasumigaseki is a location in the series. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Kasumigaseki was the former headquarters of the Counter-Demon Force. Flynn and company are sent here to investigate leads on the Black Samurai in Tokyo. While there they find the black Demonicas that the Black Samurai wears, confirming their suspicions that the Black Samurai has some connection with the Unclean Ones' country. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kasumigaseki is being used by the Hunter Association as a base of operations. Nanashi is sent here on a quest for the association in order to gather components for a radar that can be used to track Shesha's movements. The area will later become the new headquarters for the association. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Beast |Kaso |13 |95 |104 | | |Nu | | | | | |14 |16 |20 |13 |19 |- |Drake |Toubyou |15 |153 |77 | | | | | | | | |18 |17 |17 |22 |18 |- |Undead |Zombie Cop |17 |224 |50 | | | | | | | |Nu |25 |22 |17 |20 |16 |- |Femme |Strix |17 |165 |85 | | | |Rp | | | | |20 |20 |20 |20 |20 |- |Spirit |Quicksilver |19 |178 |90 | |Nu | | |Rp | | | |22 |20 |20 |27 |22 |- |Brute |Azumi |19 |120 |131 | | | |Nu | | | | |22 |20 |20 |27 |22 |- |Horde |Demonstrators |20 |483 |217 | |Rp | | |Rp | | |Nu |33 |33 |33 |33 |33 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Fairy |Pyro Jack |25 |191 |160 | | |Rs |Wk | | | | |20 |26 |43 |29 |34 |- |Spirit |Quicksilver |25 |227 |121 | |Rs | | |Rs |Wk |Wk | |29 |29 |24 |40 |36 |- |Nymph |Senri |26 |196 |164 | | | | |Wk |Rs | |Wk |21 |27 |44 |30 |35 |- |Wilder |Jueyuan |26 |245 |113 | | |Rs | | |Wk | | |34 |34 |29 |34 |29 |- |Foul |Tattooed Man |27 |303 |93 | |Wk | | | | | |Wk |45 |29 |21 |25 |40 |- |Snake |Vouivre |28 |247 |111 | |Wk | |Wk |Rs | | | |38 |26 |27 |44 |39 |- |Night |Kikimora |28 |208 |173 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |22 |28 |47 |31 |38 |- |Vermin |Myrmecolion |29 |293 |110 | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs | | |31 |48 |26 |37 |32 |- |Femme |Yuki Jyorou |30 |199 |183 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |23 |30 |53 |33 |40 |- |Horde |Jack Union |27 |858 |469 | | | | | | | | |28 |34 |52 |37 |43 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Locations